Rucas Love Stories
by rucasloverforever
Summary: A collection of Rucas Love Storiesfrom when they ere little kids to grown adults.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I decided to do Rucas one-shots from when there were little to when they are adults. This first one-shot is based off of Girl meets new teacher, but I'm going to change it from Middle school to high school so it will be slightly M- rated. I do not own Girl Meets World.**

Third person pov.

Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya all hate their English teacher. Mr. Geobaski was the worst teacher of all. He yelled at them for no reason, assigned _way_ too much homework, and never allowed them to ask question in his class.

"So, you all know the plan right?" Maya asked them

"Yeah of course. You act a fool and we all go along with it." Farkle stated

Maya rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." Maya retorted

"Yes Maya, just do your job and we'll do ours." Riley said.

Lucas had been staring at the back of Riley's head the whole time. He couldn't what to get his hands on her. Maya came up with the _fabulous_ idea to tell Riley and Lucas to show major PDA in front of Geobaski. He hates it and does not accept it at all. All year long, Lucas couldn't get Riley out of his head. He was jealous of those pens she would stick between her teeth, wishing that was him.

"Good morning children" Geobaski said interrupting Lucas' thoughts. "Get out your books and start reading pages 4-54." He continued. However little, did he know, Maya and the group had much different plans. "Not a chance, Geobaski. Why don't we do the talking this class and you do the listening." Maya said.

"Oh Hart, must we have to deal with your shenanigans today. I want to have a peaceful class where _I_ talk and _you_ listen. Now be quiet and read." Geobaski yells.

"No! I'm done with you Geobaski and I'm running this class." Maya stands up on his desk and kicks everything off of his desk. Then Farkle gets out his water gun and sprays him in his face and all over his shirt. The rest of the class goes into complete chaos, paper airplanes fly into the air, water gun fights break out, and ping pong balls are thrown across the room.

The moment Lucas has been waiting for finally happens. Riley walks over to him with complete passion in her eyes and she stops right in front of Lucas' desk.

"Hey Lucas do you think you could help me with the assignment? I'm not quite understanding it ." Riley says in the flirtiest manner ever heard and twirls her long chocolate locks around her finger. "Of course, Riley. Why don't you uh.. bring your cute butt over here and I can teach you a few things." Lucas says in a deep huskily voice. Riley bites her lip and Lucas can't help but think all he wants to do is take those pink plump lips in between his teeth. As Riley makes her way around his desk, Lucas grabs her waist and pulls her onto his lap. He can't take it anymore, he needs Riley. He pulls her head down to his and their lips crash together. He deepens the kiss, pulls her closer, and bites her lip. This makes her moan into his mouth and gives him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. "Riley! Lucas! Enough of that right this instant!" Mr. Geobaski shouts across the room. However, that doesn't stop them from continuing on. The room is loud, a huge mess, and the energy is way off the charts. But to Riley and Lucas, they are the only two in the world.

Riley is now straddling his lap and their making out hard core. Their tongues are fighting for dominance and the feel of Riley's warm tongue circling his mouth makes him groan. As Farkle is spraying the entire classroom with water, Geobaski slips in the water and falls on his back. "Ahhhhh!" He shouts and then walks out of the classroom.

They all cheer in excitement, but Riley and Lucas are still going at it. Maya is the first to notice. "Riley he's gone you guys can stop know." Maya says. "Uh …Riley ?"

Farkle then notices and tries to get Lucas' attention, but is still not working. Farkle then shoots them with water and is able to pull them apart.

"Huckleberry you good? You don't need another smooch of Riles to keep you alive right?" Maya teases. "I'm fine Maya." Lucas says as he rolls his eyes simultaneously.

School is finally over and Maya had to go to her mom's job and help out, while Farkle had to go to a Robotics club meeting. So, it was just Riley and Lucas that went back to her house. No one was home due to meetings and playdates. Riley and Lucas were at her bay window doing homework, when Lucas interrupted her thoughts and spoke, "Umm… Riley, early today. Uh… that kiss it was uh pretty amazing. I never stopped liking you Riley. I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asks as he holds her hand. "I like you too Lucas and yes I will be your girlfriend." Riley says and smiles. Lucas gives her a sweet kiss and lays her down on the bed they have the same kiss they had earlier and had a magical night. However, all they did was kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas' pov

"Good morning Lucas. Your stats from the meeting are on your desk." Riley states.

Riley Matthews in my eyes is one bad ass hot woman, however I can't think of her like that because I've known her since we were 6 years old. She's my best friend and co-worker. Her smile through always warms my heart and she makes me want to be a better man.

"Thanks Ri. How was your weekend?" I ask trying to engage in conversation.

"Oh you know. Dinner with the family, dad asks me when am I gonna settle down for husband and kids, mom makes narcsistic remark we argue. Ya know same old same old."

Riley had been having a lot of issues with her mom over the years and as she got older they only increased. Her mom had always put way too much pressure on her and didn't give her enough credit for all the amazing things she has done with her life.

"I'm sorry Riles, things will get better."

"I hope so Luke, but I know that whatever happens. You'll be by my side, right?"

"Of course Ri, you and me together." We do our handshake we've done since we were kids.

"Matthews, Friar in my office please." Our boss, Mr. Stratford, calls us in.

"You both have done some impeccable work at this office and you both continue to power through and excel way beyond your co-workers. We have a big deal coming up and I want you two to go and help us seal it and make it happen. Pack your bags cause you're going to LA tonight."

"Thank you very much sir." Riley says

"We won't let you down." I continue

We walk out of his office and continue with our work. It's almost lunch time when I notice someone standing directly behind Riley since our cubicles our right next to each other.

"Hey Riley." It's Charile Gardener. He's had a crush on Riley since high school and always wanted to be with her, but I wouldn't let that happen. I care about Riey way to much to let that happen. Charile was and is a complete douche bag.

"Yes Charile." Riley says in an annoyed voice.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could grab a drink after work today" He says trying to swoon her over

"I'm busy. I leave for La tonight." She says not once looking up from her computer to look at him.

"Well then maybe when you get back" he says now leaning over her desk.

"I have a family meeting when I get back." She says getting up making her way to the copy room, but I wasn't going to let her go in alone with him, so I print a old spreadsheet to go in there with her.

"Well then maybe the next da-

"Charile! What part of no do you not understand. IIII DO NOT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! I didn't want ot go out with in high school and there is not a chance in hell that I want to go out with you know. So I think it's best if you leave me alone and do NOT bother me again. Is that clear? Riley states in a very serious voice.

"Come on Riles we both know this is just apart of the game you and I play. You play hard to get and I try and get you besides we both know you want this. Charlie makes the gesture with his hands.

"And you and I both know that I don't need to be caught so start thinking with your head and not in your pants." With that Riley grabs her papers and walks out the room, but as she is walking out I notice Charlie staring at her ass. "Oh hey Friar, still checking on Riley to see if she needs her hand held. Well she doesn't I wasn't going to do anything and she's a grown ass woman let her handle things without you still guiding her. I mean come on she's 26. She doesn't need your help anymore."

" And she doesn't need you lagging after her like a long lost puppy. Hasn't she made it clear? She doesn't want to be with you so let her go. Riley isn't like all the other girls you used to mess around with in high school. Yeah she's gorgeous, but she's smart and has a mind of her own. So stop chasing her and let _her live her life._ " I say in a slightly aggressive tone.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Charlie challenges

"I'll make your life a living hell." I say we almost are in each other's faces when Riley comes back in a sees us.

"Luc- what are you two doing _now_. Come on guys! Can we please get back to work and deal with this on our own time." She says

"Yeah." "I guess" we say simultaneously.

"Great." She exclaims sarcastically.

Charlie leaves the room and Riley gives me _the look._ She's done it ever since we were kids. The look where she knows you did something and wants an answers now.

"He started it!" I say

"I'm not saying anything. Come on it's lunch."

Riley and I have always gone to lunch together and never run out of things to say to each other.  
"So how's your sister?" She starts.

"She's good she's got 6 more months in the Peace Corps until she out and back he in New York.

"That's amazing Lucas. I can remember when we used to babysit her and how you and her would always get into it and I would be the one to end it."

I laugh at the memory life with Riley has always been a great one and I never lost hope in knowing that one day we would be together.

"Yeah, you always knew how to end an argument. I'm glad we're still friends Ri. I really can't imagine life with out you." I truly mean it because Riley means the world to me and there is no life if Riley's not in it.

"Thanks Lucas I'm glad we're still friends too Lucas."

The day goes by and we've finished our job and head back to our apartment. That's right. Our apartment . After college Riley and I thought it would be a good idea to share an apartment so we could save some money until we got real jobs and a well paying salary. Even though we're well into our twenty's we just decided to stay in the apartment until one of found something we were happy with and I had no intention of leaving Riley. We pack our bags and we are about to head out when I turn on the tv and seen that the airport has been shut down due to the snowstorm we were currently having and all flights were canceled. We let our boss know and thankfully he understands and lets us know next time.

"Well what know?" Riley questons.

"We could always watch a movie. What do you think sure, just let me shower and change and I'll be back."

While Riley's showering, I get the popcorn and chocolate and the movie set up.

As I'm looking for the bowl I can't seem to find it.

"Hey Ri!" I yell

"Yeah!" I hear knowing she's out of the shower

"Do you know where the popcorn bowl is?"

"It should be in the left cover." She says coming into the kitchen. I find the bowl and when I turn around I see her and it's so hard to not want to kiss her right there. She's wearing a spaghetti strap tank that accents her curves and shorts that she still had from when she played volleyball back in college. Over her arms she has a light blue zip up to keep her somewhat warm. Then her air that is somewhat wet still is done into two French braids that cascade down her back.

"Oh you found it." She says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh… yeah thanks" I say still in awe of how beautiful she looks.

"So is the movie set up?"

"Yep all ready to go."

As we're deep into the movie, I turn my head to ask Riley a question, but not realizing we were this close I see we were only a couple inches apart from touching lips. In this moment I can't take it anymore I've held back from telling Riley how I've felt for a long time I can't keep on doing it.

"Riley."

"Yeah." She says and as she turns her head I grab her face and press my lips against hers. I was a little nerves at first, but realizing she was returning the kiss all those nerves float away. Before we know it she's straddling my lap and our tongues are battling each other. I feel her grind on to me and it wakes up my bottom half. I filp us over so she's underneath me and I press an open mouth kiss on her neck. Her moaning is music to my ears.

"mmmmm~ Lucas ooooo" Riley moans into my ear

Let's just say that I had a pretty good night heard my favorite sound all through the morning. Riley was finally mines and I no longer held my feelings back anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas' pov

I'm standing at Riley's locker waiting for her to come like every morning. We were in the middle of our senior year of high school and I've kept my best friend for 10 years of our lives. This morning, something is different when she comes to her locker, she's not with Zay and something is on her mind. "Riles what's wrong?" I ask. "Zay and I broke up. He said he just didn't feel like we were going anywhere in our relationship and wanted to see other people." Riley and Zay had been dating for a year now and he had been pinning after for what has felt like eternity. "I'm so sorry Ri".

"It's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Soon I see Missy Bradford coming our way. She's had a thing for me since the seventh grade and I just can't seem to get her off of me. "Hi Lucas, Riley." "Hi Missy" "Missy" Riley and I say in unison. "Well I was just wondering if you could make it to my party on Saturday night. Sorry Riley, but you're not invited." "That's okay Missy because I rather not go to one of your party's to watch you get drunk on the weekend when I can just come to school and see you in the locker room." Riley says. Okay, is it just me or is she incredibly hot when she stands up for herself. It leads me to want to take to the janitor closet and push her up against the wal- _cut it out Lucas!_ "You know Riley, boys like it when you act more mature for your age" "If drinking and playing hooky is one way to get a guy to like me then I rather stay single" Damn Riley's boobs look good in that V-neck shirt _\- Oh my gosh what is wrong with me today._ "Anyways as I was saying, Lucas do you think you could make this Saturday?" "Lucas, Lucas" I snap out of my thoughts, "Hmm… oh I don't think so anyways I have plans with uh .. Riley" Riley looks at me with a puzzled face and look at her for some help, she soon starts to catch and smiles at me. _Do I like Riley? No she's been my best friend since we were seven years old, but then again I never felt like this before with any other girl._ "Oh I see well see you later Lucas, Riley." And with that she leaves. "So what are our big plans this Saturday to where you had to miss Missy's party." "I am taking you out to the batting cages." "Why?" "Cuz, we could both use the practice." Riley has been playing softball since I can remember, she's hella raw at it too. In her freshmen year, she made varsity, I didn't make varsity baseball until I was a sophomore. "Fine, how about we make a bet, whoever hits the most homeruns wins. If I win you have to come to school in our mascot uniform and dance your group routine from 5th grade." Damn she's intimidating. "Deal but if I win, you have to come to school in your old cheer uniform and do your routine from summer camp." "Deal" We shook on it, her hand felt so warm in mine and I didn't want to let go, but the bell snapped me and my thoughts back to reality.

Saturday came and I did my best to look good for Riley, I realized that I really do like her.

I go to her house to pick her up and when she opens the door I get weak in the knees. She's wearing her softball t-shirt she got when she became a senior and a pair of jeans. Her hair is straightened and flowing down her back. "You ready?" she ask, "Yeah. Let's go." As I'm driving I hear one of mine and Riley's favorite songs we used to listen to on the radio. I start singing to her and she laughs and it fills my heart.

(An hour later)

"Oh Lucas" Riley shouts sympathetically as I miss the ball for a third time. Right now she's one up me and if I miss this one then I lose. The ball comes up and I hit. _Phew!_ That's was close now all I have to do is distract Riley, of course that was hard. She hits the first and if she hits the next one I lose. So I take my shirt off. "Take a picture Riles." I say teasing her making her blush. She swings and misses. "Ooo two more and I win Riles" She swings and misses. Then she does something totally unexpected, she grabs my face and kisses me real quick but enough to leave me speechless. She swings she wins. "I win Lucas be sure to come to school really early in the morning, I'll be there." Then I grab her face for a long and passionate kiss.

(2 hours later)

We're in the car and I making out as she's on top of me grinding on me making me groan. "Oh god Riley." I moan as she makes her way down to my jawline. Well this is better than any party on a Saturday.

 _ **SORRY I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY BAD BUT ITS WHAT I GOT FOR TODAY**_


End file.
